The portal to a knew world?
by fullmetal hanyo
Summary: Yeah it's one of those stories. Well anyway I made 4 OCs and I thought these four really need girlfriends so yeah I was bored and decided to do this. Please don't hate me 'cuz I'm adorable!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! FMH HERE THESE ARE THE OCs FOR OUR STORY!**

* * *

**Ame Kazehaya~** Ame has black hair but her's has white tips and it reaches her arse, she has gold eyes with ringlets, She also likes Rock/alternative music , She loves booze and the colors white, black, and grey, ramen, pasta (Italian food in general), ice cream, tea, cold weather, and anime. She is at least 24 years old and handles most explosive jobs, and she stands at Kakashi's chin in height. Her father was Japanese, and her mother was from the U.K. (she inherited her accent). Sadly they died in a shootout when they were caught in an alleyway in the middle of a gang war.

* * *

**Celty Ruyzaki**~ Her parents abandoned her in the snow outside of Ame's apartment when she was sees Ame as a mother figure. She has bluish-purple hair (more blue than purple), layered to her mid-back. She has grey eyes, and loves the color navy blue and red, science, cats, cartoons, she is at least 13 years old and stands a few inches shorter than Sasuke, and she LOVES french food. She is trained in martial arts, Kaijudo, judo ECT.

* * *

**Marceline Zakura**~ These two were pickpockets and thieves. They tried to steal from Ame's apartment but failed. With a few good whacks to the head they stopped. Their parents died in a car crash. Marceline has wavy brownish-red hair that goes to her back. Blue-green eyes (Sea green), she stands at least up to Itachi's nose. She is 16 (12 when Ame found them Blythe was 8) she loves to read, and any mysteries, she likes organization and the colors black, red, white, and grey.

**Blythe Zakura~ **Blythe has brown hair layered down to her neck (Like Haruhi from Ouran HSHC) and the same sea-green eyes like her sister, she is 13 and stands to Naruto's nose. She like the colors orange, blue, white, black, and anything technology, her favorite animal is a fox!

* * *

**THAT'S ALL! :3 I WUB YOU PERSON READING THIS! OH AND IF YOU WANNA BE APART OF THIS JUST SEND ME YOUR OCs AND WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE~!**


	2. Oh god

**UM...Hi! My name is FULLMETAL HANYO! if I do anything wrong plz tell me. Sasuke-san, disclaimer plz. Oh and Itachi-Kun is gonna be a little OC. So will Sasuke-San.**

**SASUKE : FMH doesn't own me, Onii-san, Kakashi-sensei, The mutt, or the Dobe...Just the girls...**

* * *

_*Normal p.o.v :*_

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the ramen shop sweaty and tired all having just coming back from practice. A strange old lady sat in the corner, staring intently at them. Naruto began to feel uncomfortable mumbled a low pitched complaint, The old lady began to laugh like a maniac while she said "Such an ugly mongeral." This set the young Uzumaki off. Slowly did he begin to seethe with rage at the comment, Sasuke was trying to calm him. Sasuke just sighed and placed his order. "HEY OLD HAG! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME MONGERAL!" Naruto shouted, The old lady stood up and introduced her self with a sadistic grin. "I am the witch Anya." Anya said with a crazed laugh at the end "And you three are going to find love in the most unexpected place." She stated, eyes going wide like she just saw Jeff the Killer or something (**A/N:** SRRY I LOVE JEFF!). Sasuke and Naruto gave her WTF looks.

_*KAKASHI'S P.O.V:*_

Itachi and I both walked out of Tsunade's office, when Sakura came out of nowhere and started asking where Sasuke was Itachi glared at her _' Just like his brother.'_ I thought. All Itachi said was "Ramen..." She nodded and said her good byes to me but Itachi's was just to messed up. "SEE YA LATER ONII-SAN!" She shouted walking away _' Poor Itachi he must be pissed'_. When she was out of an earshot Itachi said "I don't like her.." Right then I let a low chuckle escape my throat "Between you and me..." he stated.

"Neither does your brother." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Good."

(**A/N :** I don't like violence not my forte...I'll leave that to your imaginations...as long as you imagine that Sasuke was dragged into it...and they used a shit load of weapons..)

_*SASUKE P.O.V :*_

All three of us were tired. Kunai and Shuriken littered the walls and floor, Broken glass too. Naruto was huffing and puffing. Anya remained unscathed, Naruto leaned against the counter, while I remained defiant to lean against anything. I am an Uchiha! The two that owned the ramen shop had long since fled. _'smart people.'_ I thought. Anya began to laugh hysterically and clutched her stomach. She abruptly stopped and stared at Naruto and he slumped forward, She opened a black and purple mass of mist? I-it began to suck up Naruto!? She turned to me, her gold eyes Turing and glowing purple...'_So this is what he saw before passing out...'_ I slowly began to drift in and out of consciousness. The last things I saw were my sensei and onii-san...

_*ITACHI P.O.V.*_

I felt as though something was off...I turned to Kakashi apparently the look in my eyes told him, receiving a nod in reply we ran to the ramen shop. right when I walked in I saw my little brother fall unconscious, and some weird black mist? Through all the fights and arguments I truly did love that little bastard. As I looked around the shop I noticed Uzumaki's Hitai-ate lying an the floor abandoned. Turning to Kakashi I noticed he was boiling with rage. His sharingan flaring and un-flaring. "Don't hold back, Kakashi." I waited for a response "I'm not." He gritted through clenched teeth. "Greetings both of you Hatake and Uchiha..." "I am the witch Anya." 'Anya' said, she looked old like 50 old...Scary. "How do you know us?" Kakashi asked, _'__R__eally? Your gonna ask that question!?' _I thought looking at Kakashi as though he had grown an extra head or something. "The copy-cat ninja and the heir to the Uchiha clans name? How can I not know?" Anya snorted and shook her head..."You just put my brother and his friend in an unconscious state of mind, And dropped their bodies lord knows where...I am pretty pissed off right now." I growled cracking my knuckles my sharingan flaring along with Hatake's. "As am I." He said growling.

* * *

_*SOMEWHERE IN OUR WORLD*_

Four girls all deeply asleep, in the same household. Each a horrible past they have all lived together and survived, the fact is that if they were to disobey orders from the higher up they would be sentenced to death. "Kill those only marked on this list, Make haste in how you do so. With god in your fists and the devil in your soul you five shall make the world anew, In an amazing image you five shall follow these plans. So shall it be the will of god!" Is what they said to them. Ame, Marceline and Blythe, and lastly Celty. Some related others not. These girls make up the Assassins Issues, sector 1, league 3. These five are the best at what they do. Killing. They will kill without remorse, but today was not the best day to be them. Because right about now they would all have such a horrible morning twenty one year old, Ame Kazehaya, Marceline and Blythe Zakura, and the last Celty Ruyzaki. All have been with each other since they were all found by the order._  
_

_*AME P.O.V*_

"Aahh~" I moaned as I was stretching, popping my back everywhere. Ever since I have been 16 and Marceline was 12, we have been watching the kids and training them to follow the orders and the list. Given to us by Dr. Tomorrow. Yeah I know Who the hell is Dr. Tomorrow. She is a lady that gives us the lists and new weapons and such. As I looked at the alarm clock it showed 7 in the morning...fuck. Standing up and walking over to the draws and picking out my outfit. Marshall lee T-shirt, Black skinny jeans, Gir hoodie, Black Doc Martens, Neon green socks, Make-up, a black choker. My outfit. Yeah. That'll do. I walked out into the hallway and faced Marceline's door. "Hey Marcy. Ya' gotta' get up. Dr. T gave me another list last night while the lot of you slept. I need plans." I said my voice raspy and hoarse due to lack of water. Hearing ruffling and a few curse words, Marceline opened the door. Her wavy brownish-red hair was lopsided and disarrayed all the way to her lower back where a hair tie was hanging on for dear life, her . "All I heard from you was 'Marcy, Dr. T, list, and plans." She said sleepily. "Well, you caught the jist of it, grab your shit and take a shower. Meet the rest of us down stairs in fifteen minutes, please." I told her in a motherly voice. "Alright, see ya'." Marceline said closing the door. walking a few feet further I entered to see Blythe and Celty sitting on the carpet playing video games and hacking into random shit. "Hey, we got ourselves a list. get ready to do background checks and get Marceline the layout for their houses, and work buildings. Find out anything that could be proven useful." I ordered, "Alright, sheez." Blythe says her brown layered neck length hair was sticking up at random ends, whilst her bluish-green eyes surveyed the screen to her black laptop. "I'll get the layouts you get the background checks and we'll split up the facts. Then we'll go get some food, fool" Celty told the seething brunette. Her bluish-purple hair layered to end at her mid-back was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, Celty's cool calm grey eyes never did leave the computer screen. "REALLY! KICKASS!...HEY YOU CALLED ME A FOOL!" Blythe shouted. "Calm down. Before you do all that take a shower...The both of you." I said, that last part specifically for Blythe. Since she calls the soap 'The bar of death.' "Fine." I heard her groan as she shut the door. "Meet the rest of us down stairs please." I called.


End file.
